Culturales del Sexo
by Blanch Thomas
Summary: Bella descubre los beneficios de su nueva vida y las ventajas de explorar los modernismos de la danza. Edward cae bajo las redes de su bella esposa, quien lo provoca con un baile prohibido delante toda la clase. Edward decide vengarse x su pobema.ALL vam.


**Culturales del Sexo.**

"_Muévete duro"_

**Bueno chicas, aquí dejando nuevo SHOT, para que se diviertan un rato, jajajaja en serio esta medio sexoso pero está padre, espero les guste me inspire hace no menos de una hora y media en mi clase de Culturales. Jajajaja espero y les guste de verdad.**

Después de que me había convertido en vampiro Reneesme pasaba las mañanas con sus abuelitos, mientras nosotros íbamos al colegio. La vida que había preferido me era más que suficiente, no podía ni quería pedir más. TODO era perfecto.

Estaba en mi clase normal de Actividades Culturales. La profesora nos había pedido a cada una de las chicas que seleccionáramos una canción para representar y dar un pequeño ejemplo de los modernismos de la danza.

Alice estaba pegando brinquitos por medio salón porque según ella por fin iba a poder mover las caderas al ritmo de "Bottom".

Rosalie estaba echándole miraditas a Emmett, quien se las devolvía.

Mi adorado esposo estaba en una esquina del salón medio acostado con los audífonos de su Ipod puestos, y la música muy baja.

Se me ocurrió una brillante idea en ese momento.

Alice me miró divertida y rápidamente me levantó del suelo y me saco del aula. Me llevó hacia el pasillo del colegio y me aventó delicadamente para no dañar los casilleros.

-Es una idea magnífica. Le va a encantar, claro no la primera parte pero lo último les gustará a los dos.

-Ok, ahora solo ayúdame a encontrar una canción apropiada.

Los veinte minutos de descanso que nos dio la profesora nos la pasamos buscando en nuestras listas de reproducción una canción apropiada para mi presentación. Edward me miraba con adoración y deseo, tanto que hasta llegué a pensar que a Alice se le había escapado el plan en sus pensamientos y el ya lo sabía. Pero mi cuñada me tranquilizaba diciendo que estaba cantando el himno de Alaska en Chino.

La profesora nos pidió que saliéramos al patio para poder comenzar con las presentaciones. Alice en ningún momento me dejo sola. Rose se enteró del plan a la segunda vez que le pregunté a Alice si Edward ya lo sabía.

Jasper comenzó con los bailes. Él escogió la canción de "La gente quiere Waro" Debo decir que no se movía mal. Varias de las chicas del salón les saco uno que otro gritito con sus movimientos.

L a segunda en pasar de la familia fue Rose, quien había escogido la canción de "Love Game"

Emmett estaba súper emocionado y no le dio importancia a las miradas lascivas hacia su esposa por parte de los compañeros varones.

Después de unas cuatro participaciones más, paso la duende, con su canción. Debo decir que Alice se movía fantástica, se veía sexy, Jasper estaba babeando al verla.

Conforme pasaban las chicas del saló me daba cuenta que las canciones que había escogido ya las habían representado, Ahora solo me quedaba la de "La loba" y "La tortura".

Mi esposo paso a representar la canción de "Mátame" era una mezcla de merengue y salsa, claro a él no le hubiera importado poner alguna de Debussy pero Emmett había tirado su USB al caño de su cuarto.

Se movía condenadamente provocativo, era ver a un stripper haciendo su trabajo pero sin paga. Verlo mover sus caderas al ritmo de la canción hizo que me excitará al cien.

Cuando la chica antes de mí comenzó a bailar le pedí permiso a la profesora de salir al baño.

Me fui directamente a velocidad vampira hacia mi casillero, saqué mi notebook y comencé la mezcla de mi presentación. Puse la de "La tortura", "La loba" y la de "Muévete duro".

Termine de mezclar las canciones y guardé todo, no podía creer que todo eso me haya tomado tan solo 5 minutos. Cuando llegué al salón mi compañera ya estaba terminando. Alice me dedico una mirada pícara y yo solo le sonreí dirigiéndome hacia el reproductor.

La profesora conecto mi Ipod a la computadora y la música comenzó a sonar.

Comencé a mover mis caderas al ritmo de Alejandro Sanz y Edward me miraba fijamente. En mi cabeza trataba de recordar eso paso tan sexys que Shakira había hecho. Decidí que aumentaría la intensidad del baile.

Comencé a mover caminando hacia mi esposo. Le señale y le hice un gestor de que se acercará pero el negó con la cabeza y sonrió de lado. Solté una risita y decidí estimularlo para que se acercará. Desactive mi escudo un segundo y pude apreciar la sorpresa en el rostro de mi esposo.

Edward se levantó inmediatamente y las chicas comenzaron a gritar. Lo jalé del cuello dela camisa y comencé a moverme, ahora al ritmo de "La loba".

Edward estaba sonriendo.

Mis movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más marcados y mi cuerpo se restregaba con el de él.

Las chicas no dejaban de aullar y los chicos aplaudían de la emoción.

Puse mi dedo en mi boca y lo chupé. Después lo pase por encima de los suyos y el no se detuvo, tuvo que atrapar mi dedo con su boca y después lo aprisionó con sus dientes.

La canción cambio a la de muévete duro. Sabía que debía comenzar a torturarlo.

Mis caderas se apretaron a las suyas y comencé a bajar lentamente por su cuerpo sin despegarlas. Mis labios rozaban los suyos levemente mientras podía comenzar a sentir que "Eddie" despertaba. Me sentía orgullosa de ser yo quien provocara eso en él.

Mi trasero golpeo su miembro mientras me movía, baje mi mano desde su mejilla hasta el cinturón, lo delinee y a velocidad vampírica le desabroche el cinturón. Nadie se daba cuenta de lo que mi mano estaba haciendo y eso me agradaba.

Moví mi cadera por última vez y metí mi mano entre sus bóxers y su pantalón tocando su miembro y pellizcando sus testículos despacio. Pude escuchar como soltaba un jadeo y le di un pico separándome de él cuando la canción terminó.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. M e giré hacia Edward y él me miraba con el seño fruncido y el deseo brotando de su mirada que me absorbía.

Me acerque a él para besarlo y le susurré al oído solo para que él lo escuchará.

-Te lo compensaré, amor.

-De eso me encargo yo, mi vida.- dijo volviendo a besarme.

Nos separamos y los demás siguieron pasando. Alice me abrazo felizmente y Rose me dio una sonrisa cómplice.

La hora paso tranquila después de eso. La profesora nos pidió que nos acostáramos en el suelo para meditar un poco, a nosotros nos pareció ridículo pero lo hicimos. Alice no había borrado su sonrisa de su rostro, Rose estaba tomada de la mano de Emmett. Jasper estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados y recargado en la pared.

Edward estaba igual que Jasper pero enfrente de nosotros.

Yo me puse mis audífonos y subí el volumen completo y me acosté sobre mi estómago.

Como llevaba una falda escocesa de color azul turquesa con plateado y un top negro con los tirantes de mi brasier que se amarraba en la nuca plateados. Según Alice me iba a servir llevar falda ese día.

No me di cuenta de nada hasta que sentí sobre mi algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa y giré mi rostro solo para ver los hermosos ojos de mi esposo quien me miraba con esa sonrisa torcida tan suya y me dio un beso corto en los labios. No recordé donde estábamos hasta que sentí algo duro, pero increíblemente DURO en mi trasero.

-Edward estamos en el colegio, hay demasiados humanos.- dije tratando de voltearme pero él me lo impidió.

-No te has dado cuenta acaso, amor que ya todos se fueron, y que los únicos aquí somos tú y yo.- dijo mientras besaba mi cuello y atrapaba mi lóbulo con sus dientes.

-Amor, tenemos que llegar a casa, no veo cual es la prisa.-comencé a jugar con él.

-Mi vida, que sientes como me dejo tu bailecito de hace unos momentos.- dijo mientras se frotaba sobre mí. No pude contener y jadeo de placer al sentirlo.

- Sientes como me dejaste, amor.- dijo lentamente mientras seguía mordiendo mi lóbulo.- quiero que sacies mi sed de ti, Bella. Pero déjame decirte que lo que me des ahora no calmara mis ansias de ti completamente. No me cansaré nunca de entrar y salir de ti cada que me plazca y tomarte de las manera y en el lugar que yo quiera en cualquier momento.- dijo mientras seguía frotando su miembro erecto contra mi trasero.

No pude más y me rendí, deje que él me hiciera lo que se le antojará. Levanté un poco mi culo frotándolo contra su entre pierna lentamente provocando que un gemido saliera de su boca.

Se levantó del suelo y me ayudo a levantarme hice un puchero al ver que se dirigía a la puerta, supuse que había recapacitado y quería esperar hasta llegar a casa, pero me sorprendió ver que cerró la puerta y le puso seguro. Corrió las cortinas del aula y apago la luz.

Se giró sobre sus talones y camino hacia mí. Me sonrío y me tomó de la cintura empujándome contra la pared, mi cuerpo chocó contra la pared de concreto mientras el metía sus manos debajo de mi top y me besaba furiosamente, deseoso y desesperado.

Una de sus manos subió hasta mi pecho, el cual comenzó a masajear por encima del bra y su otra mano majo por mi muslo hasta mi pantorrilla. Alzó mi pierna hasta a su cintura y acerco de un golpe su pene erecto a mi húmeda vagina.

Podía sentir todas mis fuerzas disminuir del placer que me estaba otorgando con tan solo frotarse en mí. Se sentía maravilloso, era la sensación más erótica de mi vida.

Jalé un poco de sus cabellos acercándolo más a mí y sin separar nuestros labios mi mano descendió hasta su cinturón y lo desabroche. Él me tomó por el culo alzándome del suelo, provocando que enredara mis piernas en torno a su cintura. El roce con su pene se intensifico. Era increíble.

Me tomó por la nuca con una de sus manos, mientras la otra masajeaba mi trasero debajo de la falda.

Estuvimos besándonos casi una hora, hasta que ambos queríamos más y él inicio el juego.

Guió su mano hacia mi humedad debajo de mi falda mientras me bajaba para ponerme de pie. Sentí su mano entrar en mis bragas y comenzar a acariciar mi humedad por fuera. Sus largos y deliciosos dedos comenzaron a rozar los labios interiores de mi vagina mientras su pulgar jugaba con mi clítoris.

Introdujo uno de sus largos dedos dentro de mí.

-Edward¡¡- jadea al sentir como su dedo comenzaba a bombearme.

Al cabo de unos minutos más un segundo dedo acompaño a l primero en su estadía dentro de mí, no podía más, sentía que mi orgasmo estaba cerca.

-Amor, ya no puedo, estoy…. Cerca- dije sintiendo el poder de sus dedos dentro de mí.

-Vamos, mi vida córrete para mí.- ronroneo de forma ronca pero de la manera más sensual provocando que mi orgasmo llegará en todo su esplendor.

-EDWARD¡¡¡¡¡¡- grité sintiendo como los temblores se apoderaban de mi cuerpo. En mi inconsciencia pude notar que Edward se metía sus dedos a la boca y rápidamente se agacho, hundiendo su rostro en mi entre pierna y jadee de la sorpresa al sentir su deliciosa lengua limpiar todos mis jugos. Se sentía perfecto. Para mayor accesibilidad el alzo una de mis piernas y la puse en su hombro mientras que con su mano separaba mis pliegues permitiendo que su lengua lamiera lugares jamás explorados. Pude sentí como me mojaba de nuevo por las sensaciones que él me estaba provocando.

Estuvo chupando cada rincón de mi centro por lo menos hasta que me provocó en segundo orgasmo. Demonios amaba a ese vampiro, era increíble las veces que podía provocarme un orgasmo, hasta con una simple caricia.

Después de que limpio todos mis fluidos del segundo orgasmo, levanto su rostro de entre mi entre pierna y me sonrió. Lo halé del cuello de la camisa y devoré sus labios con frenética pasión. Lo necesitaba y…. Ahora.

Edward me tomó de las caderas sin romper el beso y metió sus manos debajo de mi falda, comenzó a deslizar lentamente mis bragas hasta que las dejo hasta mis pantorrillas. Se separó unos centímetros y me las quito por completo.

Pero no se me hizo justo que él aún tuviera ropa encima.

Metí mis manos entre nuestros cuerpos donde cabe decir la distancia era inexistente. Tomé su cinturón y se lo quite, desabotone el pantalón y baje el zipper.

-Te necesito, AHORA.- dije volviendo a besarlo.

Baje sus pantalones y tomé el elástico de sus bóxers, jugando con ellos un tiempo, cuando el comenzó a acariciar mi entrepierna de nuevo supo que ya no podía esperar más.

-Basta de Juegos, amor.- dijo Edward mientras se bajaba los bóxers, revelando su enorme y delicioso pene ante mí.

Maldición era tan grande. Que de no ser porque ya lo había comprobado, creería que no pudiese entrar completamente en mí.

Pero yo había hecho personalmente esa experimentación para saber la verdad.

Tomé su pene entre mis manos y lo llevé a mi entrada, su punta rozaba sensualmente mi entrada, se sentía mágico.

Edward me penetró de una sola estocada, llenándome de placer y de él poco a poco hasta que lo tuve completamente dentro. Un grito salió de mi garganta provocando que el aumentará las embestidas.

Demonios quería más.

-Edward, más¡¡¡.- dije, a lo cual él me obedeció al instante.

-EDWARD¡¡¡.- grité.

Mi orgasmo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, nunca había sentido tan grande su miembro dentro de mí. Lo amaba.

No solo por lo bueno que era en el sexo, sino que era el hombre perfecto para cualquiera y por obra y gracia de alguien a quien le agradaba el me amaba también.

Mi cerebro solo podía repetir dos palabras.

_Dentro, Fuera, Dentro, Fuera, Dentro, Fuera…_

Edward siguió penetrándome hasta que por fin pude sentir el calor antes del orgasmo, su miembro entraba y salía como Pedro por su casa, y claro a mí eso me encantaba.

-Amor, estoy cerca. Mas fuerte.- dije mientras apretaba sus hombros y arqueaba mi espalda sintiendo como su pene entraba más en mí.

Después de tres embestidas más sentí como las convulsiones propias al orgasmo me invadían y el placer se extendía desde mi centro hasta la punta de mis pies, y eso que soy una vampira. Demonios este hombre era capaz de hacer milagros.

-EDWARD¡¡¡¡¡- grité desgarrando mi garganta, cosa que debo decir es algo casi imposible para u vampiro.

Ese grito debió haberse oído hasta New York.

Deje que mi esposo usará mi cuerpo a su antojo moviéndome para que le lograra alcanzar la cumbre del éxtasis.

Después una embestidas más Edward gruño mi nombre. Ese mágico sonido fue como música para mis oídos. Me miró sonriente a los ojos mientras yo le devolvía una sonrisa de completa satisfacción.

Lo tomé del rostro y lo traje hacia mí para fundir mis labios con los suyos en un beso apasionado. Lo amaba.

-Eres magnífico, amor.- dije dándole besitos por toda su cara.- esto fue simplemente perfecto.

-Tú también eres increíble, mi cielo. Te amo.- dijo besándome de nuevo.

Estábamos besándonos y diciendo cuanto nos amábamos, cuando mi móvil sonó.

Alice.

-Que pasa duende?

_-Bella, supongo que como ya terminaron pueden volver a casa, Nessie está preguntando por ustedes desde hace unas horas._

-Claro, lo lamento. Vamos para allá.

_-Bien. Nos vemos y por favor. La próxima vez no grites tan alto Bella alertaste a los vecinos._

De haber podido sonrojarme lo hubiera hecho.

Le pegue a Edward en el hombro por que se estaba riendo del comentario de Alice. Tonto.

-Vamos, amor. Ness quiere vernos.- dije bajándome de él y sintiendo un dejo de vacío a sentir su miembro deslizarse dentro de mí para salir.

-Te amo.- dije mientras lo besaba y entrelazaba mis manos con la suya de camino al Volvo.

-Yo también me amo.- dijo mi esposo con una sonrisa. La que me volvía loca.

Hice un leve puchero para que viera que no me hacía ninguna gracia su comentario y lo ignoré. Río levemente y me ayudo a sentarme en el asiento del Volvo. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta me giré incrédula de que me haya visto y el rápidamente a preso mi labio sobresaliente con los suyos mordiéndolo un poco.

-Yo también te amo, Bella. Nunca lo dudes.

Y así emprendimos el camino a casa con la esperanza del mañana para la clase de Culturales.

Era completamente feliz. No había nada ni a nadie que quisiera cambiar.

No me importaba el proceso si volviera a vivir mientras en resultado siempre fuera esté.

Tener a Edward conmigo y amarnos siempre por la eternidad, mi gran y loca familia y a mi hija.

**Bueno chicas espero les guste, me inspiré en mis horas de Act. Culturales y vine corriendo a mi Lap para comenzar a escribir **

**Actualizaré pronto el otro fic **

**Y prometo subir más Shots **

**Creo que solo haré de estos **

**Para evitar atrasos **

**No lo sé les avisaré.**

**Besos.**

**AtTo:**

**Blanchicullen.**


End file.
